Knives and Pens
by R.Lawson13
Summary: After Juliet leaves Andy high and dry with their unborn baby, Andy decides to take matters into his own hands and adopt a baby girl. Time to meet a new member to the Biersack family!


I sighed softly and wiped my sweaty palms against my pants as I anxiously looked around the hospital. Today is the day I finally get to take my daughter home... Well, she isn't technically "mine" if I'm being honest.  
You see, a few months ago, Juliet and I had another major argument, this one was about who was the one having an affair. I know for a FACT that I've never cheated on her, but I have quite a bit of evidence of her getting together with someone behind my back... So, just as I had predicted, she had finally had enough of me and just up and left with our unborn baby, which I'm more than sure wasn't even mine to begin with, and I haven't seen her since.  
The thing is that... I've become just so depressed and I'm so heartbroken, not that much over Juliet but more over losing my kid. Whether it was mine or not, I was ecstatic to be a father. Now that Juliet is gone and never plans on coming back, I've decided to adopt a kid. I think fulfilling that need and want to become a dad just became to strong and I ended up making MANY phone calls that came along with MANY house inspections and interviews, and now my dream can finally come true. The baby I'm adopting was born just a few days ago and now I can finally bring her home.  
I sighed softly and smiled to myself as I bent over in my chair and stared at my feet.  
"Mr. Biersack?" A sweet, soft voice called out from a few feet in front of me.  
I looked up to a short, thin nurse with silver hair. Her gentle smile made the butterflies in my stomach go away and made me feel at peace. I smiled back at her and stood up, towering over her.  
"She's waiting for you, are you ready?" She asked as she looked up at me.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled as I followed her through the halls and past several rooms before slowly coming to a stop in front of one.  
When we stopped, the nurse turned around to face me with a weird expression forming onto her face. I returned her gaze and tilted my head to one side.  
"Aren't you burning up in that hun? It's surprisingly warm outside, even with the A/C going in here it's well over 80*F." She said as she looked at my attire, a long sleeved, black Korn shirt, black pants, and boots.  
I chuckled as I waved my hand, "I'm just fine ma'am, thank you for your concern though."  
I gave her a smile as she nodded her head and pointed to the door, "She's right in there, but the mother is in there as well."  
I could hear the sound of disappointment in her voice. I had my hand on the doorknob as I stopped myself to look back towards the nurse.  
"What's wrong? Isn't it a good thing that the mother is with her?"  
She sighed and shook her head, "Let's just say that I'm happy that the baby is being adopted by someone like you ."  
She then gave me a soft smile as she turned and went to go wait at the end of the hallway for me.  
I blinked a few times before taking in a deep breath and opened the door, after knocking of course. I stepped into the room and found a thin woman laying in bed, all of her attention going to the phone in her hands and a small baby cradle with a large bag next to it at the end at her hospital bed.  
"Who the hell are you?" The woman's stern voice boomed as I was closing the door.  
I got a better look at the woman, who was sitting in bed, still focused on her phone. She had straight, dark brown hair that came down past her shoulders. She was very pale with sores and scabs all over her arms, neck, and face, she looked to be in her early 20's... 23 at the least.  
"I asked you a question!" She snapped angrily, her face finally being pulled away from the phone screen.  
"I'm Andy... Andy Biersack." I replied to her rudely asked question, shocked to see her face.  
"Oh," She started as she went back to her phone, "You're the one taking my baby."  
I bit my lip as I looked from her down to the cradle, "Yes. I'm going to give her a safe, loving home, and I'll keep her safe and I'll love her and..." I started to going off on a nervous rant.  
"Shut it. Take it, I don't care what you do with it." The mother said as she waved her hand to shut me up.  
I quickly shut my mouth and gave her a questionable look, "You sound like you don't care what happens to your baby."  
"That's because I don't. I don't want to take care of it," She said as she rolled her eyes and reached up to press a button, "Now will you get out of here? I'm in horrible pain and I need some more Morphine or something."  
I gritted my teeth as I went over and picked up the bag then turned to the baby cradle. I took in a deep breath as I reached in and gently took hold of the beautiful, beautiful baby inside. I laid her across my arm and left the room just before the doctors came into the room to drug up the mother.  
I took steady breaths to keep myself calm as I carefully made my way down the hall to visit the nurse again. I stayed up-straight and took very careful steps as not to wake the precious child in my arms, but I did occasionally take quick glances down to look at my daughter. God, she's just so... Perfect.  
"I take it, it went well?" The nurse asked as I stopped beside her.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "It took everything in my being not to say anything to the mother... How could an adult act so child-ish?"  
"Because she is a child, she's 17." The nurse said.  
My jaw dropped, there's no way that the woman I just met, no more than 3 minutes ago, is 17. That's impossible, she looks just a few years younger than me, give or take. I continued to stare at the nurse as she gave a soft laugh before reaching up and pushing my jaw closed.  
"I can't give out to much, but she hasn't really made the best of choices in her life. I think the best thing she's done is actually give up the child to someone who's more suitable and ready for one," She sighed again as she and I walked back towards the lobby, "Have you given her a name yet?"  
"Did the mother not name her?" I asked.  
The nurse looked down and shook her head, "No, since she knew you were taking the baby, she decided to leave her nameless."  
I closed my eyes before looking down at the baby. I didn't think I would've gotten to name her as well. I mean, I've already had a few names ready when Juliet announced that she was pregnant, but we know how that turned out. And once I got the call about this baby, I could've sworn that the mother would at the very least name her baby before it was taken away. This is great! I have the perfect name for her.  
"Amethyst. Amethyst Elizabeth Biersack." I said confidently as I reached up and gently stroked the baby's cheek.  
"Such a beautiful and fitting name for her," The nurse smiled broadly, "But you do know you can relax and breath right? You won't wake the baby if you walk normally."  
"Really? You're sure?" I said as I slowly began to loosen up.  
This only caused the baby to begin to stir and make little baby noises, I quickly tensed back up and held my breath. This make the nurse laugh again as she patted my back.  
"I take it you're new to this?" She asked.  
I nodded as I look from her to the baby, "Sadly, yes."  
She nodded and stopped right before the lobby door, "Well, I have faith in you. This baby will never know what it's like to not be loved."  
This made me smile and reach out to give her a side hug with my free arm. She hugged me back and wished me luck as I left the hospital and went to put Amethyst into her car seat. I put the bag down into the floorboard first then I moved to putting the baby safely into her seat.  
I held one hand on her bottom and my other hand held her head a the majority of her upper body, she very tiny, and I gently placed her in the seat. I then went to go and buckle her in when I felt her twitch, this made me pull my hands back for a second. I stood and watched her yawn and reach up to rub her face before turning her head off to the side, going back to sleep. I smiled softly and quickly buckled her in, making sure everything was tightened correctly and adjusted her head a little so she can breath a lot easier. With that, I gently closed the car door and got into the driver's seat and headed home, ready to start a new part of my life. I can't wait.


End file.
